Corporal Punishment
by KJmom
Summary: Charlie can't take another day of Scorpius' smart mouth and disruptive behavior. Some corporal punishment is in order.  teacher/student *SLASH* More Warnings.


**Warnings:** spanking, teacher/student, chan(17), bit o' rimming  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm only playing. Scorpius, Charlie, and Hagrid's hut all belong to people richer than me.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Prompt #10 from s**ceasleycest** 2012 New Year Fest on LJ. This has not been beta'd. Any and all mistakes are entirely my own. I wasn't aware in time to participate in the fest. However, I was thrilled to pick up one of the unused prompts! This one just called to me.

Charlie has had enough. When he signed on for the Care of Magical Creatures post, he didn't know he'd have to deal with the likes of Scorpius Malfoy.

The boy is incorrigible. There's always some ill-advised, unnecessary, and unwarranted comment slipping from between those plump, ruby red lips. Those quicksilver eyes are always flashing with one sort of mischief or another. Charlie has assigned the young Malfoy so many detentions that even he's lost count.

Scorpius spends no less than three nights a week in Charlie's kitchen, writing lines or doing extra assignments. But, what baffles Charlie to no extent, is that fact that he seems to be the only professor that doesn't get on perfectly with the little brat.

At first, he'd thought it was his last name. Surely, Draco Malfoy had been spewing his vile opinion of Weasleys to his son. But, when Percy had taken on a teaching post, even he'd been able to strike up a friendly accord with the young boy. So, the only conclusion that Charlie can draw is that it must be personal. Scorpius Malfoy just dislikes him. Well, Charlie thinks, watching the blonde laugh with one of his friends, the feeling is mutual.

Charlie decided, just last night, while overseeing yet another Malfoy detention, that things would be different from here on out. He is no longer going to take it easy on the prat. Charlie is waiting anxiously for the first sign that Scorpius will misbehave. Corporal punishment may be out of style, but it is still an acceptable form of punishment. Charlie's eyes drift to a pert bum, just concealed by a light weight robe, and he wonders if anyone has ever spanked the mouthy little git. He doubts it.

Charlie grins when Scorpius presents him with the perfect opportunity to assign another detention. It's just a small prank, one that Charlie finds amusing even. But, as much as he loves his brothers and their insane ideas, during a class is not the time to use a Decoy Detonator.

Charlie quickly deactivates the device, and rounds on the boy responsible for it.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you've just earned a detention! You will report to me directly following your last class of the day."

Scorpius blushes, but Charlie can see the glee just under the surface of his embarrassment. Charlie will never understand why it thrills the boy so much to get under his skin.

Scorpius knocks on Charlie's door just after classes have ended for the day, punctual as always. And, much in the same fashion he's served every other detention Charlie has given him, Scorpius enters quietly, seating himself at the table, and awaiting instructions.

Charlie leans against the counter, arms folded over his chest, and for just a moment, he glares menacingly at the blonde.

"Mister Malfoy, I have tried and failed to figure out why we keep ending up here. It seems that my class is the only place you act out. Maybe the subject matter isn't to your liking, or maybe you just dislike me that much. Whatever the reason, this cannot continue. I have tried everything I can think of, save one course of action that I have avoided. Tonight, we'll give that a go. Please stand and remove your robes."

Scorpius seriously blushes this time, there's no way that bright red is fake. He doesn't argue, but his hands tremble as he unfastens his robes. Charlie is surprised to see that he's wearing a muggle t-shirt and jeans. Rarely has he ever seen Malfoy out of his robes, and when he has, he's always been wearing a button down shirt and slacks. This look suits him better, Charlie decides, and then shakes his head. Those thoughts are better reserved for moments when he is alone.

Charlie takes a deep breath, and pulls one of the sturdy chairs out from under the table. The chairs are left over from when Hagrid lived here, and Charlie is thankful they've been magically reinforced. He's sure this chair will be put through its paces for the next few minutes.

"Hang your robes by the door."

Scorpius complies, and then stands awkwardly, tugging at the hem of his shirt, and eyeing Charlie nervously from under his fringe.

"Have you ever been spanked, Mister Malfoy?"

Scorpius' eyes go wide, and he shakes his head. The room feels too warm and humid all of a sudden, and Charlie pulls at his collar. He can hardly believe he's going to do this. For a moment, he thinks he might change his mind, but the hint of trepidation in the brat's eyes is just too delicious.  
>"I want you to drop trou and lay over my lap."<p>

Scorpius swallows hard, his adam's apple bobbing several times, "P-pull my pants down as well? Across your lap?"

Charlie nods, and barely contains a groan when Scorpius reaches for the button on his jeans, biting at his lower lip anxiously. He looks positively virginal, and entirely too tempting like this. Charlie tries to control his breathing and the thunderous thudding of his heart. His palms are sweating, and his mind is racing, as his cock jerks within the confines of his jeans. He shouldn't be this excited by the prospect of punishing a student. But, he is, and he can't deny the way he's responding to the unwitting show Scorpius is giving him.

Scorpius lowers his zip slowly, eyes darting up to catch Charlie's for only a moment. Then, his focus shifts to his task, and soon, milky white thighs are revealed, and Charlie wonders how they'd look with finger shaped bruises.

When Scorpius reaches for the waistband of his pants, Charlie says, "Don't take them all the way off. Come here."

Scorpius moves forward timidly, such a change from how he behaves in class. It just turns Charlie on that much more. When Scorpius is within reach, Charlie quickly pulls him over his legs, forcing a little squeak from the scared, embarrassed boy. Charlie loves it. He feels powerful right now, in charge, much like he did when he was working with dragons on a daily basis.

Before Scorpius can arrange himself, Charlie lands a blow on his right cheek and Scorpius gasps. The sound of the slap is muffled by the cloth covering the boy's arse, and Charlie quickly pulls the pants down just under the globes of his arse.

For a moment, Charlie just stares, overcome with the urge to run his hands gently, tenderly, over that soft, supple bum. But, before his hands can do just that, he lets loose with a string of stinging, harsh slaps that have Scorpius wriggling around, and trying to get away. Charlie tightens his hold on the boy's back, and doesn't soften the blows.

When the first screaming sob tears itself from Scorpius' throat, Charlie finally stills his hand. He hovers over the burning flesh of Scorpius' arse, enjoying the heat emanating from the reddened skin. Scorpius takes long, shuddering breaths, lies motionless on Charlie's lap, and hiccups every once in a while.

Charlie knows Scorpius thinks his punishment concluded, but Charlie has other plans. The throbbing, needy, fucking torturous ache in his groin begs for more. Charlie has always been rather self-indulgent, and he remains true to form.

"I want you up on the table, arse in the air, pants around your knees, and I want you there now," Charlie says this slowly, low and authoritative. When Scorpius scrambles to follow his directions, Charlie knows he could command this boy to do anything right now, and Scorpius would do it. The thought sends a pulse of pleasure thrumming through his veins, and Charlie shivers.

Scorpius scampers up onto the table, hiding his face, but giving Charlie a wonderful view of his arse. The skin is still marked with Charlie's hand prints, and Charlie is sure there'll be bruises come morning. But, right now, he just doesn't care. He wants to leave marks on that lithe, young body. He wants to mark Scorpius as his own. He wants the boy so fiercely that he can hardly breathe as Scorpius settles himself with the side of his face plastered to the table, and his arse raised high.

Charlie scoots his chair closer, keeping himself at eye level with Scorpius' bum. He shouldn't touch the boy anymore. He should send him back to his dorm. He's spanked Scorpius hard enough for him to feel the burn for days to come, and that should be enough. But, it isn't, not by a long shot, and Charlie itches with the need to slap his arse again and again.

His hand comes down hard, the thundering clap of flesh meeting flesh ringing loudly through the small room. Scorpius' arse is so sweaty, so very slick, that Charlie's fingers slip a bit, sliding into Scorpius' crack. He feels, for a brief moment, the wrinkled skin of the boy's pucker, and Scorpius moans. Charlie doesn't move, barely breathes, as he lets his fingers wander, dipping into that crease again, slowly and deliberately. Charlie's heart leaps when Scorpius tries to spread his legs wider, arches his back, and whimpers brokenly.

"Like that?" Charlie whispers, half afraid of breaking this spell that's settled over them.

"Merlin, fuck, yes," Scorpius sobs.

Then, Charlie's panting heavily, shifting forward a bit, so that he's a hairsbreadth away from Scorpius' bare flesh. Charlie leans forward, pointing his tongue, and running it up the back of Scorpius' pale thigh.

"Reach back and open yourself up for me," Charlie says, his hot breath caressing Scorpius' swaying bollocks.

A choked moan issues from the blonde, but he complies, his hands shaking as they grip his, already sore, arse cheeks. He spreads himself wide, revealing his tiny, winking opening to Charlie's hungry gaze. Charlie wants to lean in farther, run his tongue from the hanging sac, all the way to Scorpius' tail bone. But, this is meant to be a punishment.

"You are to remain in this position until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius breathes, his voice barely above a whisper, and rife with need.

If Charlie had known this was the way to force some respect from the blonde, he'd have done this sooner. He doesn't give warning, as he raises his hand and brings it down hard over Scorpius' furled ring. The tips of his fingers slap the sensitive skin, and Scorpius screams. But still, he doesn't move. He's quivering, raspy breaths puffing out over Charlie's table, but his legs remain open, and his hands dig into his cheeks, holding them wide.

Charlie delivers four more stinging blows to the tight hole, but stops when Scorpius almost loses his purchase on those perfectly rounded cheeks. Yes, this is a punishment, but he doesn't want to really harm the boy. Without thought, Charlie leans in, running this tongue soothingly over the abused skin of Scorpius' pucker. Scorpius tastes of sweat and musk, and just under that, a faint hint of soap. But, it's a sound, a little pleasure filled whine from Scorpius, which draws Charlie's attention back to his own arousal.

Charlie is hot and aching. He wants to stretch that tiny little hole wide enough to take his cock. He wants to see Scorpius' body accept him, welcome him into its depths. God, it would be so filthy, seeing that tight ring clinging to his cock as he pulled out, only to thrust right back in.

"Please," Scorpius pleads, "Do it. Fuck me. I'll be so good. So good."

He sounds needy and desperate. One look at the boy's face forces Charlie into decision. Scorpius' face is heated and streaked with tears, but at the same time, so open and beautiful. He wants this, Charlie is sure he does.

Charlie lifts his wand, casting a quick spell for lubrication before tossing it aside. Then, he's pressing one long finger into Scorpius' entrance. It's so fucking tight, and he wonders if his cock will even fit. But Scorpius bears down on the intrusion, and in seconds, Charlie's finger is being sucked in. It's glorious, the heat, the smooth walls, and the way Scorpius' muscles clench around his finger…

He watches Scorpius' hold on his cheeks become tighter, and when he adds another finger, the boy's nails clamp down into his skin. Scorpius is practically writhing now, rocking backward and forward slightly, little squeaks and needy moans falling from his lips.

Charlie tries to calm himself with several deep breaths, but it's useless. Scorpius' pale skin glows with an aroused flush, and the way he's panting…

Charlie works another finger in, hears Scorpius' breath hitch, and moans. He loves that sound, like it's almost too much, but still so good. So, he closes his mouth around the skin under Scorpius' left arse cheek. At first, he just sucks gently, but as he curls his fingers, finding that perfect spot inside of the boy, he clamps his teeth down. It's the perfect mixture of pleasure/pain, and though Scorpius is still too young to understand the joy of riding that line, he growls, pushing back against Charlie.

That's it, Charlie can take no more. He pulls his fingers free and stands, grinning when Scorpius whimpers in protest. But, when Scorpius hears Charlie's belt clank, as it's dropped to the floor, he whispers, "Oh god, yes."

Charlie uses his lube covered hand to slick his throbbing cock, and lines it up with Scorpius' stretched opening. Without preamble, he slides in, gritting his teeth against the already pressing need to come…come…come.

Scorpius is tighter than Charlie even realized, and the heat is unbearable, searing him. But, he pushes onward, eager to be buried as deeply as possible. Scorpius groans, pressing his face into the wood, releasing his arse to claw at the table.

"Fuck," Charlie grunts, finally seated balls deep in Scorpius' perfect little arse.

Muscles clench and ripple, as Scorpius adjusts to Charlie's size, and it drives Charlie mad with need. His fingers curl around Scorpius' sides, for now, just holding him in place. But, seconds later, Scorpius rolls his hips, pressing back, and Charlie uses his grip to start a slow, hard, and so very deep pace.

Each thrust shakes the small body beneath him, and Scorpius cries out, still scrambling for a handhold on the table. But, Charlie is relentless, driving forward, pushing them on, needing Scorpius' release just as much as he needs his own. It should last longer; Charlie is a man who prides himself on his stamina. But, only moments after Charlie begins to move, he's teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Scorpius isn't fairing much better. His arse must be on fire, what with the raw skin being grazed by the rough material of Charlie's jeans, but he takes it like he's starving for it. Charlie reaches under the blonde, wraps his hand around Scorpius' leaking, hard as nails cock, and squeezes gently. Scorpius lets out a throaty moan, and pushes into Charlie's hand.

Charlie bites his own tongue, hard, to take his mind off his impending orgasm, and leans over Scorpius' arched body, to speak directly into his ear.  
>"Do you need to come?" His words are husky, full of his desire.<p>

Scorpius nods frantically, hissing as Charlie's hand twists over the tip of his cock.

"Are you going to behave for me from now on? Be a good little boy and do as you're told?" Charlie is so caught up in this, so fucking horny, and he's already thinking of ways to reward the blonde for good behavior. And, oh, the punishments he could administer if Scorpius misbehaves after this…

"Yes, sir, yes, just please, I need… you feel so good, and I need… Wanted you for so long, Pro-Professor."

Scorpius' confession takes Charlie by surprise, and his steady pace falters.

"Is that what this is? You just wanted attention?"

"Right now, I want you to fuck me," Scorpius replies, almost snarling.

And, he's so much like the Scorpius that acts out in class every day in that moment. Charlie rises up, grabbing a fistful of Scorpius' blonde, shoulder length hair with his free hand. Then, he's fucking the boy so hard and fast, that the table squeaks under them.

"Like this?" Charlie practically yells, his hips slapping against Scorpius' tender skin hard enough to make the boy scream.

"Yes… yes, don't stop. _Please_ don't stop."

The hand that's holding Scorpius' cock speeds up, tugging in harsh, punishing strokes. That's how Scorpius comes: being fucked so hard he can't catch a breath, and having his orgasm wrung from him by Charlie's unforgiving hand.

Charlie doesn't give him even a second's respite. He slams his hips forward for all he's worth, reveling in the tiny gasps and whimpers spilling out of Scorpius' parted lips. Charlie's stomach clenches, his spine tingles, and his bollocks draw up tight. He comes so hard stars dance behind his eyelids. He's pulling Scorpius' head back so far that it has to be painful, but he's frozen. He can't move, as his cock spurts, filling Scorpius' hole, while white hot pleasure overtakes him.

As his body relaxes, Charlie inhales deeply, supplying his burning lungs with some much needed oxygen. He takes stock of their position, and moves back quickly when he realizes he's still pulling Scorpius' hair, and still has the boy pinned beneath his much larger frame.

He wants to ask if Scorpius is okay, but there's a soft smile gracing the boy's delicate face. Charlie thinks he's probably just fine. But Merlin, the boy's arse… It's redder than it has any right being, and Charlie knows the boy won't be able to sit properly for days.

Charlie rummages through a nearby drawer, quickly finding his salve. It's meant for burns, but it'll have to do. Scorpius jumps, when Charlie's hand touches him gently, rubbing the cool salve over the sore skin of his bum.

"Mmmmm, you could just leave it."

Scorpius wiggles his arse, hissing when it rubs harder against Charlie's work roughened hand.

"Yeah, suppose I could. But, as your professor, I can't knowingly send you to class tomorrow in a state that would cause you to be unable to concentrate on your lessons."

Scorpius smirks, raising an eyebrow, and lifting up to his elbows, "But, as my professor, it's perfectly acceptable to spank me until I cry, then fuck me on your kitchen table?"

Charlie chuckles, though, the situation isn't exactly humorous. He could lose his job over this. Not the spanking, that is still sanctioned by the school (if rarely enforced), but the fucking? Definitely not sanctioned. And, even 'frowned upon' might be an easy way to describe how the Headmistress would feel about Charlie's treatment of his student. Yes, Charlie could most certainly be in a lot of trouble for this. But, Scorpius is so blasé about the whole thing that Charlie can't help but laugh a little.

"No, the spanking is acceptable. But, what came after… That really shouldn't have happened. But, unfortunately, I can't promise it won't happen again. So, if you have a problem with that, or you think you won't be able to keep your gob shut, then maybe you should consider dropping my class. It is an elective course, after all. Even this late in the term, I could have you moved, if it's what you want."

Scorpius moves so fast that Charlie jumps back a bit, startled by how quickly Scorpius shifts to sit on his greased arse. Scorpius slips a little on the polished wood, but still, he manages to pull Charlie between his open thighs. He wraps his legs around Charlie's waist, and rests his hands on Charlie's shoulders, fingers kneading slightly.

"I am already thinking of ways to earn points in your class, as well as new ways to get in trouble. Don't you even think about having me removed."

Scorpius' eyes are flashing with that determination Charlie usually only sees when the boy is up to no good. Funny that, this time, he finds it endearing.

"So, we'll be incorporating a reward system as well, then? Why do I get the feeling you'll be spending even more afternoons in my kitchen?"  
>Scorpius just grins broadly, leaning in to press a kiss to Charlie's chest.<p>

"Maybe next time," Scorpius says, locking his hands behind Charlie's neck, "we'll make it to your bed."

Scorpius pulls Charlie's head down, and runs his tongue over Charlie's bottom lip.

"Only if you're really, really good," Charlie answers, nipping at that questing tongue.

"Oh, you have no idea how good I can be, sir."

Scorpius catches Charlie's lips in a searing kiss, and Charlie thinks he just might be doomed.


End file.
